El aula maldita
by VioletaBlak
Summary: - ¿Han escuchado sobre el aula 666 de la esquina? -No- Dicen que a las doce de la noche se hay demonios en ella. - No te creo. - Vale, los reto a entrar. - Echo. /Sebastián X Ciel, Claude X Alois./ Lemmon, Mpreg.
1. Prologo

**Disclaimer:** Kuroshitsuji no es mío, por que si así lo fuera sería absolutamente todo Yaoi... XD  
**.**

.  
**Título:**_El aula maldita  
_**Parejas: **_Sebastián X Ciel, Claude X_ _Alois.  
_**Género:** _Romance.  
_**Clasificación:** _M_

**.**

.

**Advertencias: **OoC, lemmon, Mpreg.

* * *

**Prologo:**

_''- Son almas de la noche en busca de cuerpos jóvenes para poseerlos''_

Ciel y Alois escucharon como la puerta se cerraba tras de sí, dejándolos a ellos en la oscura aula embrujada. Escucharon las risas de sus compañeros al cerrar con llave y al alejarse de allí, deseándoles suerte, con las voces burlonas. Ambos chicos suspiraron y se tomaron de las manos buscando apoyo en el otro. Tenían un poco de miedo... Y ya casi iban a ser las doce...

_''- Buscando su placer a costa de otros, sin importar lo que le pase a esos cuerpos.''_

Se sentaron en el piso, frente a la puerta, esperando a que algo pasara.

**_Ding-dong_**

Un escalofrío recorrió sus cuerpos.

_''- Llegan a las doce de la noche a el aula 666''_

Observaron como cuatro luces rojas aparecían frente a sus ojos, al igual que la habitación que antes era iluminada por la luz de la luna, se tornaba oscura al aparecer sombras a su alrededor.

- Me pido al rubio.

- Bien, porque el moreno es mío.

_''-Ah esa aula la llaman... El aula maldita''_

* * *

. Este fic va a ser cortito n.n, de cinco capítulos :D Bueno, cuatro, por que este es el prologo, si se que es extremadamente corto D:, pero así me gustó como me quedó.

_. Bien, estoy haciendo este fic por que ahora mismo tengo un bloqueo feo en la cabeza, y solo tengo ideas para esto D:_

. Y como nota adicional, quiero decirles que estaba viendo mis fics antiguos... ¡Me están llegando algunas ideas para poder continuarlos! Ya tengo empezado el capítulo Ocho de Sebastián, su prometida. XD

. Bueno, los dejo, me duele la cabeza, casi me acabo de levantar y anoche me acosté super tarde DX. Pero bueno, valió la pena X3, estuve diviertiendome mucho con mis amigos XD. Seeh, me divertí al fin, ya que los maestros nos pusieron millones de cosas para todos los días D: Estoy muy ocupada D:...

_. Ahora si me voy, bye. ¡Los amo! ¿Reviews? :3 _


	2. Consumido por el infierno

**Disclaimer:** Kuroshitsuji no es mío, por que si así lo fuera sería absolutamente todo Yaoi... XD  
**.**

.  
**Título:**_El aula maldita__  
_**Parejas: **_Sebastián X Ciel, Claude X_ _Alois.  
_**Género:** _Romance.  
_**Clasificación:** _M_

**.**

.

**Advertencias: **OoC, lemmon, Mpreg.

* * *

**Capitulo uno:  
_- Consumido por el infierno -_**

- _¡Ah!_ - se sentía estúpido, completamente estúpido. - _¡Ah!_ - se había prometido no gemir, no sucumbir ante aquel demonio de ojos rojos, pero... - _¡A-A-Ah! _- Pero el sentir las calientes caricias de aquel ser inhumano sobre su cuerpo mientras sus largos dedos invadían su interior, tocando un punto que lo hacía ver las estrellas, eso era más grande que él. Se podía tapar la boca, claro que podía, pero estas estaban ocupadas haciendo nudos en el oscuro cabello del demonio que le chupaba el cuello. - _¡Ah!_ - gimió otra vez al sentir que era levantado y colocado sobre las piernas del mayor, sintiendo el gran miembro del demonio palpitar contra su trasero, debajo de ese ajustado pantalón de cuero que portaba el demonio.

El oji-rojo le alzó la cabeza en todo lo alto y le lamió desde la barbilla hasta culminar en el comienzo del pecho del menor.

- Mmm, no hay nada mejor que el sabor de un cuerpo virgen, de verdad tengo suerte. - susurró con la voz ronca y rasposa por la excitación, volviendo a entrar sus largos dedos en la pequeña entrada de Ciel.

El oji-azul maldijo por lo bajo. Quería insultar a ese idiota, quería pegarle, aunque su mano se hiciera añicos, quería decirle lo mucho que lo odiaba, quería, de verdad que si quería, pero de su boca salían solamente gemidos altos y vergonzosos, según él, por que a el demonio le encantaba cada gemido que soltaba el menor, eso hacía que su ego creciera.

- Bueno, mi querido Ciel, es hora de la mejor parte. - le susurró el demonio al oído en tono lúgubre, haciendo que Ciel se estremeciera por adelanto a lo que vendría. El demonio acercó su boca a la oreja del menor, a la ver que posicionaba su miembro en la dilatada entrada de Ciel. - Sebastián... - le susurró al oído.

- ¿Qué...? - preguntó Ciel, algo aturdido.

El demonio rió bajo. Le chupó la oreja.

- Mi nombre es Sebastián... Quiero que lo sepas para cuando estés gritando de placer... - volvió a susurrar ronco.

Ciel frunció el ceño... Ah, no, eso sí que no, no iba gemir el nombre de ese bastardo... El no se rebajaría a...

- _¡S-Seabastián!_ - arqueó la espalda al sentirse penetrado de una sola vez por el demonio. Jadeó con las mejillas coloradas. Dolía, dolía mucho, su entrada se sentía desgarrada, las lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas involuntariamente. Entonces, recordó las palabras del bastardo con quién hizo la apuesta.

Flash Back:

Edward Middleford. El chico más popular de el instituto, el chico por que las chicas babeaban y suspiraban. Ese chico. El chico. El causante de que los días de un rubio y un pelinegro en el instituto fueran un completo infierno. Alois Trancy y Ciel Phantomhive eran sus juguetes preferidos. Con los cuales jugaba, maltrataba y humillaba a su gusto. Junto con su hermana Elizabeth y el resto de los estudiantes y maestros del instituto.

Ese chico. El chico. Ese día le había echo una apuesta tentadora.

Edward los miró con la frente en alto y agarrando la mano de su gemela, los miró con superioridad, con asco, como si fueran gusanos.

Los miró, a ellos, a los dos amigos, a los dos _nerds_, se les quedó mirando por una rato, hasta que vio como ambos temblaban un poco de miedo ante su mirada, sonrió con perversidad por eso.

- ¿Qué...? - Ciel Phantomhive tragó saliva ruidosamente y aclaró la garganta, tomando aire. - ¡¿Qué es lo que quieres Edward?! ¡¿Nos pegarás nuevamente?! - interrogó con el ceño fruncido y aguantando la mano de Alois Trancy, su mejor y único amigo. Su casi hermano.

Edward frunció levemente el ceño, pero ni se inmutó ante el tono agresivo del menor.

- No, hoy no tengo ganas de pegarles, eso se a vuelto monótono. - frunció la boca en tono de disgusto. - De echo, vengo a ofrecerles un trato... Bueno más bien una apuesta.

- ¿Una apuesta? ... ¿Una apuesta sobre qué? - interrogó receloso Ciel, al ver como Edward sonreía y su hermana reía bajo.

- Sobre de como dejaremos de hacer su vida un infierno.

Tanto los ojos de Ciel, como los de Alois se abrieron como platos.

- ¿E-Es enserio? - preguntó algo temeroso de hablar el rubio, escondiéndose levemente tras de Ciel y apretándole la mano.

Ambos miraron a Edward expectante.

- Si, de verdad, lo que digo es completamente enserio. - sonrió de medio lado.

- ¿Qué es lo que tenemos que hacer? - volvió a interrogar Ciel.

Elizabeth sonrió dulce y miró a su hermano para pedir permiso para ella decirles. Este asintió. Se giró hacia los chicos.

- Tienen que entrar leer el poema prohibido y luego entrar al aula maldita a media noche... - informó. - Solo si pasan la noche allí y viven los dejaremos en paz el resto del año escolar. - sonrió angelicalmente. Cosa que no era.

Shock momentáneo.

- ¡¿Qué?! - estalló Alois. - ¡E-Eso es imposible! ¡Todo el mundo sabe que entrar a esa aula está prohibido por la muerte segura! ¡Nadie que aya entrado allí a salido con vida! - chilló el rubio, temeroso hasta los pelos, teniendo leves espasmos en su columna.

- Bueno... si no quieren no podemos obligarlos a...

- Aceptamos. - Ciel interrumpió a Elizabeth.

- ¡¿Estás loco Ciel?! ¡Moriremos! - le gritó Alois algo furioso.

- Pero sabes que nos irá peor si decimos que no...

Alois tragó saliva, ante eso no podía decir que no. Los gemelos diabólicos rieron en su interior.

...

Allí estaban, era casi media noche, y ellos estaban allí, frente a el aula clausurada del instituto. El aula 666. Ellos estaban allí, Ciel, Alois, los gemelos y unos pocos más. Los dos amigos llevaban un libro grande en mano, cargándolo entre los dos.

- Vamos. Es hora de comenzar. - dijo Edward. - Empiecen a recitar el poema.

Ciel y Alois se miraron y asintieron entre sí, tragando saliva. Comenzaron a recitar el poema en una sola voz.

_''- Una vez, dos jóvenes entraron en el aula. ''_

_''- Unos jóvenes preciosos, de buen ver. ''_

_''- Eran casi hermanos. ''_

_''- Todas las damas los deseaban. ''_

_'' - Cabellos negros, ojos rojos y dorados; portes de galán. ''_

_''- Chicos que allí entraron y murieron quemados en un fuego infernal. ''_

_''- Nunca encontraron sus cuerpos. ''_

_''- Jamás los volvieron a ver. ''_

_''- Clausurada está, el aula maldita. ''_

_''- Una maldición la asecha. ''_

_''- Cada persona que entra a esta aula, nunca sale con vida. ''_

_''- Pues allí abitan demonios en ella. ''_

_''- Son almas de la noche en busca de cuerpos jóvenes para poseerlos''_

_''- Buscando su placer a costa de otros, sin importar lo que le pase a esos cuerpos.''_

_''- Llegan a las doce de la noche a el aula 666''_

_''-Ah, a esa aula la llaman... El aula maldita''_

_''- En donde nadie sale con vida. ''_

Terminaron de narrar el poema frente a la entrada del aula y suspiraron de alivio por que no sintieron nada raro a su alrededor ni nada. A excepción de que los tomaron de brazos y piernas, para que no escaparan cuando abrieran el aula. Cuando lo hubieron echo los tiraron dentro de esta. Encerrándolos allí.

Ciel y Alois, tomados de la mano, miraron al frente, algo temerosos, pues lo único que se veía de aquellos seres eran unos intensos ojos rojos rasgados, temibles. Tragaron saliva.

- Me pido al rubio. - dijo una voz ronca y el mencionado jadeó levemente.

- Bien, por que el moreno es mio. - dijo otra voz, esta igualmete ronca. Ciel se estremeció de arriba hacia abajo. Sintió como tomaban a Alois y lo apartaban de su lado -quién gritó-, al igual que sintió como lo agarraban fuertemente de la cintura y lo llevaba de allí.

- ¡S-Suéltame! - gritó por inercia, tratando de zafarse del fuerte del agarre del demonio. Este solo rió malicioso... Y Ciel supo que era su final.

Fin del Flash Back:

Oh mierda. Maldita sea la hora en que aceptó la apuesta. Maldito sea el demonio que lo posea. Maldito placer que estaba sintiendo al ser sacudido fuertemente por el mayor. Estúpida garganta que hacía que salieran todos esos ruidos vergonzosos de ella. Frunció el ceño cuando se notó pidiendo más y más al demonio. ¡No! ¡El **NO** podía estar pidiendo -rogando- al demonio de ojos escarlatas por más! ¡Se podía morir en el proceso! ¡¿Donde demonios había quedado su sentido de supervivencia?!

El demonio sonrió, y tomó el miembro abandonado de Ciel, acariciándolo suavemente, mientras aceleraba las embestidas. Sebastián se lamió los labios lleno de gusto al escuchar como Ciel gritaba como poseído cada vez que le daba en un punto en específico en su interior.

- _¡Ah! ¡Ah! ¡AAAhhh!_ - gemía cada vez más alto, enterrando y aruñando el pecho del mayor con sus uñas. El placer lo cegaba, el grueso y duro miembro del más alto lo penetraba fuerte y profundamente, tocando un punto en su interior que lo hacía temblar.

- **_Delicioso_ - **comentó el demonio con voz profunda, deseosa y lujuriosa, acostando al menor en uno de los pupitres-mesa que allí se encontraba, para aumentar la profundidad de las embestidas. - **_Diablos, adoro poseerte, eres el mejor cuerpo que e poseído. _**- gruñó aumentado la caricia del miembro de Ciel con su mano, y admirando la mueca de puro placer del ojiazul, el cual tenía los cachetes colorados, los ojos nublados y llorosos por el placer, bañado en sudor y con una sonrisa lujuriosa en la cara y con las manos a cada lado de su cabeza.

- _¡Ahhh! ¡Ahhh! ¡S-Sebastián! ¡Ahhhhn! ¡Ahhn! ¡Sebasti...! ¡Sebasti...! ¡Sebastiááán! _- gritó en medio del extasis, moviendo su trasero tratando de profundizar las estocadas. - _¡Oh! ¡Ouh! ¡Auah! ¡Niash! ¡Ahh! ... ¡MEOW! - _no sabe de donde sacó ese grito, pero con ese ultimo gemido -en el cual pareció un gato- el demonio bajó su cabeza y lo mordió y beso feroz mente en los labios. Parece que ese sonido incitaba más al demonio, así que, sin saber por que, -y contra su orgullo-, repitió el sonido una vez más. - _¡Meow! _

_Dios_, no podía creer que con solo hacer el sonido de un _odioso gato_ el demonio pareciera que lo quisiera partir en dos y marcar por todos lados. Su interior vibró y se contrajo. Una burbuja de placer se lo comió por dentro y... se corrió, y fuerte.

- _¡SEBASTIÁN!_ - gritó abrazado a la espalda del mayor, y sintiendo como el demonio se corría dentro de él, soltando fuertes chorros de semen en su interior a la vez que un ronco gemido-gruñido salía por sobre sus dientes.

Jadeó un poco cuando sintió como el demonio salía con cuidado de su interior, y se estremeció cuando sintió como de su entrada salían algunas gotas de la esencia del mayor. Se quedó mirando como los ojos del demonio, -que en algún momento se habían vuelto de un tono rosado brilloso con una ralla de pupila en medio- volvían a ser de su color rojo normal. Entonces, la sonrisa perfecta y algo pacífica del demonio le hizo recordar algo de repente.

Estaba vivo... Vivo... ¡Vivo!... ¡VIVO! ¡EL ESTABA...! ¿Estaba con vida? Se miró de arriba a abajo. Sí, definitivamente estaba vivo, solo que con algunos moretones, arañazos y demás golpes pequeños, -algunas mordidas del _estúpido y sensual_ demonio- eso y que estaba todo cubierto de semen y de sudor. Se sintió pegajoso.

- Mmm. - gimió un poco -nuevamente- cuando el demonio volvió a acariciarle la entrada. - ¿Qué haces? - preguntó jadeando.

El demonio sonrió.

- Limpiando el desastre que tienes aquí abajo. - le respondió con voz traviesa y agachando su cara asta quedar frente a la entrada del menor.

Ciel se agitó y se estremeció al sentir la lengua del fiero demonio llenandole por dentro. Gimió y gruñó al sentir como su miembro comenzaba a despertarse de nuevo.

- Maldición... - movió las caderas contra la lengua de Sebastián. - Maldita sea... - El calor nuevamente lo estaba consumiendo, se sentía en el infierno. En el maldito infierno... Pero se sentía tan bien... Que... - _¡Ah, joder!_ - chilló.

No no soportaba más, se llevó las manos a su miembro, y empezó a masajearse al ritmo de la lengua del demonio, abrió más la piernas. No, la lengua del demonio, por muy cálida y mojada que fuera, no era suficiente para él en esos momentos. Sabía que se estaba hundiendo en los abismos del infierno, que se estaba quemando, pero eso no le importaba en esos momentos. Ahora, lo único que le importaba era volver a sentir aquella gruesa carne del demonio en su interior.

- Sebastián... - el demonio de ojos rojos alzó la cabeza, dejando su tarea a un lado para responder al llamado de su niño, sí por que ahora era suyo. Lo miró interrogante. - Quiero que...Quiero que...¡Quiero que me embistas de nuevo! - susurró alto dejando su orgullo a un lado y con las mejillas más rojas de lo que ya estaban.

Sebastián sonrió. Le encantaba este niño. Era precioso y... algo demandante y orgulloso, la combinación que le gustaba. Aparte de que hacia inconscientemente como un felino. Así que...

- Como ordene... Bocchan.

Y lo embistió... rudo y crudo.

- _¡Ahh, Sebastián! ¡Más! ¡Meow!_

Si seguían así... ¿Ciel podía morir?

* * *

**N/A: **Espero que les aya gustado el capi, lo acabo de hacer con un rato libre que tenía... Bueno, muchas gracias por sus reviews, este cap va dedicado a todos ustedes. Los quiero! Y perdón por no contestar a sus reviews, es que no e tenido tiempo para nada, literalmente, bueno, los dejo, tengo sueño, dolor de cabeza... Y... voy a cantar en un Karaoke de familia . Bueno, me voy, si cae una tormenta inesperada y se inunda donde vivo es porque estoy cantando XD. ¡Ahora sí! ¡Bye! ¡Los quiero! ¡Sayonara! ¿Reviews?


	3. En las llamas del infierno

**Disclaimer:** Kuroshitsuji no es mío, por que si así lo fuera sería absolutamente todo Yaoi... XD  
**.**

.  
**Título:**_El aula maldita__  
_**Parejas: **_Sebastián X Ciel, Claude X_ _Alois.  
_**Género:** _Romance.  
_**Clasificación:** _M_

**.**

.

**Advertencias: **OoC, lemmon, Mpreg.

* * *

**Capítulo dos:  
_- En las llamas del infierno -_**

Sentía su espalda chocar contra la antigua pizarra de tiza con cada profunda embestida que daba el demonio sobre su cuerpo. Sus manos, atadas por los cables sin electricidad de la lampara del techo, se apretaron entre ellas, tratando de contener la lujuria que sentía en ese momento. Jadeó y apretó sus piernas contra las caderas de el demonio de ojos dorados. Echó su cabeza hacía atrás, dándose repetidas veces contra la polvorosa pizarra. Un sonoro jadeo se escurrió de entre sus labios. Cerró los ojos cuando el demonio, quién tenía sus manos en la cintura del rubio, subió las mismas hasta llegar a sus pezones, los cuales apretó y delineó en forma lenta y placentera. Chorros de sudor bajaban por sus cienes y un hilo de saliva resbalaba por su boca. Sentía un pitido en sus oídos, producto del placer. Jadeó y pidió más a gritos.

La sonrisa siniestra del demonio no se hizo esperar, mientras que el ritmo de la infernal danza aumentaba para luego disminuir al instante siguiente y, con 'magia' demoniaca, sacó más cables del techo y le sujetó las piernas al rubio, hacia arriba y hacia los lados, dejando a el rubio colgando de los fuertes cables carentes de electricidad. Perfecto. Sus ojos flamearon con llamaradas rosas y sus pupilas negras se agrandaron, mientras que sus colmillos salían reluciendo ante la escasa luz de luna.

Alois jadeó, deseoso y desesperado por sentir la verga caliente del demonio dentro de sí. Iba a hablar -quejarse- en protesta, pero algo cubrió su boca. Su desgarrada camiseta había funcionado como mordaza. El demonio quería verlo sufrir... Y a él poco le importara mientras ese _sexy_ demonio lo azotara fuerte contra las paredes hasta sentir que su entrada se desgarraba por la fuerza de sus embestidas...

Abrió los ojos como platos. Ese... Ese no era él... Él no había pensado eso, ¿o si?

Él, el tímido rubio un poco tartamudo, el chico más religioso de su escuela, el chico que aspiraba a ser pastor de una iglesia... ¡Él no podía estar pensando esas obscenidades! ¡El no _podía_ estar interesado sexualmente en ese _sensual _demonio! ¡Era un demonio por el amor a Dios! ¡Y hombre! ¡Al igual que él! ¡Eso era pecado doble!

Un mordisco en su nalga derecha lo izo reaccionar, gimiendo como poseído como podía con la boca tapada. Prácticamente lo estaba. El demonio de ojos dorados -ahora rosas/rojos- le estaba dando lamidas y mordiscos en todas partes. ¡Por Dios! Estaba en el puto infierno y se estaba quemando como un alma impura. ¡Mierda que no le importaba! ¡Ahora todo se podía ir al demonio! Soltó un gemido grutal contra la mordaza cuando el demonio insertó tres de sus dedos de golpe en su entrada, haciendo que restos del pre-semen que había derramado allí el demonio anteriormente se escurrieran de entre sus nalgas. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás, dándose con la polvorienta pizarra contra la misma.

¡Diablos, diablos! ¡Diablos! ¡Diablos y mil centellas juntas!

Arqueó la espalda, ahora por la maravillosa sensación de tener al demonio nuevamente entre sus piernas. Nuevamente dándole una y otra vez. Sus manos estaban entumecidas, y sus piernas también. Los cordones sin electricidad le hacían daño y el demonio lo notó y, al instante cortó los cables pero no las ataduras de las muñecas y tampoco le sacó la mordaza de la boca. Se lamió los labios con perversidad cuando acostó al rubio en el escritorio antiguo de algún profesor. Entonces, comenzó a embestir nuevamente sobre el cuerpo del rubio, le colocó sus pies a la altura de las orejas para tener más acceso al estrecho pasaje que el rubio le ofrecía.

Él no quería ser tierno, él quería matar al rubio, llenarlo de doloroso placer. Se lo follaría hasta la saciedad, como solo un demonio sabía hacerlo.

A lo lejos, podía escuchar los gemidos y las obscenidades tapadas con finura que Sebastián le dedicaba a su presa, haciendo que esta se excitara cada vez más, complaciendo a ambos. Mera estupidez. Él no era así. A él le gustaba que las victimas se sintieran corrompidas, violadas. Que llorasen por cada caricia impropia dada. Eso era lo que a él le agradaba, ese era su placer. Corromper. Lastimar. Desgarrar las alas de las pequeñas mariposas que se enredaban en su sutil y bien tejida telaraña. Pero, algo en las facciones dolidas, llorosas, jadeantes y en busca de más placer del rubio, le hizo estragos en la mente.

Le arrancó la mordaza de la boca y lo besó con fiereza, penetrándolo hasta el fondo y dejándolo sin aire con su lengua. Sintió el sabor de sangre en su boca. Y, algo sorprendido, se dio cuenta de que era la suya. La fina mariposa azul (refiriéndose a Alois, por sus ojos) era más fiera de lo que pensaba.

- ¡Ohu! - chilló el rubio al verse en una rara posición sobre el escritorio, de piernas abiertas, las manos atrás de la espalda amarradas ahora con una suave pero fuerte tela blanda y blanca que cubría todo a su alrededor. Como un capullo. Esa misma tela fue amarrada de su cuello y jalada hacia arriba, haciendo que mirara al frente, donde el demonio lo miraba de arriba hacia abajo, con una sonrisa que dejaba entrever unos afilados colmillos, que extrañamente, no le dieron miedo. Sino que hizo que su cuello muriera por tener esos afilados dientes enterrados en ellos. Al igual que si interior vibró, pidiendo a gritos otra vez la intromisión de ese demonio en su cuerpo. Restos de sangre y semen se escurrieron de sí. Enfriándose al salir de su caliente cuerpo y haciendo que el se sentirse pegajoso.

Volvió a intentar hablar, pero cuando abrió levemente los labios mas tela de araña le tapó la boca.

- No hables. - dijo secamente el demonio quien yacía arrodillado frente a el rubio, observándolo detenidamente. Solo quería placer, era cierto, no le importaban los humanos, esa era otra verdad. Pero había notado algo en ese rubio, un olor delicioso. Un aroma único, que le resultaba malditamente irresistible. Y que ahora, cuando había desatado el capullo donde devoraría al humano, se había incrementado. Podía oler, y ver, la excitación del chico, la cual se incrementaba cuando hacía algo sucio y prohibido. Algo macabro.

¿Él podría ser que estuviera...?

Frunció levemente el ceño. Eso no era posible, era un macho, al igual que él. Pero aún así...

¿Él podría ser que estuviera fértil? Sus colmillos se ensancharon y su miembro vibró al escuchar un sonoro jadeo amortiguado salió de la tapada boca del rubio, cuando, inconscientemente la telaraña empezó a acariciarlo por los muslos hacia arriba, hacia donde su miembro se alzaba algo rojizo e hinchado por la falta de atención. El olor se volvió más fuerte al caer las gotas de sudor del rubio.

Los ojos del demonio se volvieron aún más rojos de lo normal. La mirada del chico estaba sobre su persona. Mirándolo con las pupilas dilatas, el alma corrompida, adolorido, con el placer corriendo por sus venas, pero aún con un deje de inocencia y curiosidad lo hizo perder el juicio. ¡Joder que ese maldito crío se arrepentiría de haberlo provocado! ¡Lo desgarraría! ¡Lo partiría en dos!

Con un rápido movimiento volvió a entrar en el rubio ahora embistiendo tal cual demonio. Rasgó la telaraña que estaba a su alrededor y hundió sus colmillos en el fino cuello de Alois. Tomó su sangre como parte de un ritual.

Jadeó. Jadeó hasta el cansancio y con la telaraña cubriendo su boca. Mierda. Sentía aquel grueso aparato el lo más profundo de su ser, desgarrando sus entrañas. Si sobrevivía a esta noche, estaba seguro de que no se podría sentar en una semana... O tal vez más. Joder. Los dientes. La succión. Las garras arañando su cintura. El dulce y sensual aroma. El gran miembro entrando y saliendo de su cuerpo con gran velocidad y fuerza, haciendo esos sonidos grotescos y aguados. Todo lo que el demonio le hacía. Todo eso estaba causando estragos en su interior. ¡Maldita sea! Podía morir allí mismo y no le importaba. ¡Maldición que lo estaban follando duro! Y le gustaba.

Por primera vez se sentía... Bueno, querido no. Por que su familia lo quería y Ciel, su mejor y único amigo, también, así que la palabra que buscaba era otra. Se sentía... Deseado. Sí. Esa era la palabra correcta.

Alguien, un demonio, lo deseaba. Unas cuantas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos. Estaba en el límite. Su miembro pedía atención. Pero tenía las manos atadas a la espalda y la suave mordaza no lo dejaba hablar.

El demonio notó las lágrimas y, con sus dientes, rasgó la telaraña de la boca del rubio y devoró su boca nuevamente, a la vez que tomaba el miembro ajeno y lo masturbaba al compás de las embestidas. Alois se separó para buscar aire y para también soltar un gemido muy sucio y sensual al los oídos del demonio.

Alois estaba en su límite. La sangre flamante en sus venas se lo decía, aparte que la mayoría del calor se encontraba en su zona pélvica, entonces, en unas cuantas fuertes embestidas más, en donde el demonio le dio en un punto mágico en su interior, su interiór se contrajo de manera increíble y se corrió con un grito de satisfacción que retumbo dentro del capullo.

El demonio tampoco se encontraba en mejores condiciones. A el interior de Alois contraerse y al soltar ese grito lo ayudó a ser de estímulo para llenar el interior del rubio con un gran chorro de su esencia, haciendo que el rubio volviera a abrir la boca jadeando, lo que él aprobechó para volver a besarlo y pincharle su lengua con uno de sus afilados colmillos hasta hacerla sangrar brevemente. Luego se separó del rubio quien echó la cabeza hacia un lado, cansado. Exhausto. Lamió la sangre que había en su boca, tratando de que su herida bucal sanara.

Soltó un quejido cuando la mano del demonio tocó su otra parte herida y adentró un dedo. Cerró los ojos y algunas lágrimas cayeron de ellos a la vez que un jadeo salía de sus labios. Dolor vs placer. Valla, tal vez tenía algo de masoquista.

Abrió sus azuladas orbes cuando la mano del demonio, llena de fluidos corporales y sangre, extraídos de la parte trasera del rubio, se posaron sobre su vientre y dibujaron una figura de araña, la cual desapareció casi al instante, como si su vientre se la hubiese tragado. Lo miró con extrañeza, preguntándole con la mirada que era lo que hacía. Pero el demonio no dijo nada y solo acercó la mano aún manchada a la boca del rubio, indicándole lo que quería que hiciera.

Alois, con algo de rubor en sus mejillas, comenzó a lamerlos sacando todo rastro de fluidos de ellos. El demonio, al terminar el rubio de lamerle los dedos, arrancó todas las telarañas que amarraban al rubio e hizo amago de vestirse con sus ropas de cuero, la cual no tapaban la potente erección que tenía aún, por el estúpido aroma del rubio que ahora estaba impregnado contra él. Maldita sea.

El rubio cerró las piernas lentamente y las apoyó contra su pecho, para luego abrazarlas. Joder que le dolía todo el maldito cuerpo. Pero aún ardía en deseos por que ese fiero demonio lo hiciera nuevamente suyo, una y otra vez. Y, al ver a el oji-dorado con ropa de cuero y con otra gran erección entre sus piernas quiso tener la fuerza de poder tirar al mismo contra el piso, arrancarle la ropa y auto-penetrarse. Pero con ese pensamiento solamente logró tener otra erección entre sus piernas y ruborizarse al mismo tiempo.

- En cualquier momento sale el sol. - habló el demonio volviendo a arrodillarse frente al rubio en el escritorio, para luego sentarse sobre sus talones. - Ya eh arreglado tu ropa. Así que cuando me valla te vistes y no le dirás a nadie lo que aquí ocurrió, ¿entendido? - lo miró con frialdad y el rubio se sintió pequeño, más de lo que era, a comparación con él. Solo atinó a asentir, con un pequeño nudo en la garganta.

El demonio hizo ademán de pararse.

- Espera. - susurró el rubio, para llamar su atención antes de que se fuera. - ¿Nos volveremos a ver...?

El pelinegro se giró levemente para mirarlo de reojo.

- Sí. - contestó con monotonía en su voz. - Nos volveremos a ver cuando sea el momento. - caminó un poco y deshizo el capullo de telaraña, para luego volver a donde el rubio, el cual se encontraba con una pequeña sonrisa en su cara, mirándolo atentamente. - Y mi nombre es Claude. - contestó a la pregunta silenciosa del rubio.

Alois mostró todos sus dientes en una brillante sonrisa.

- Y el mío es... - pero no pudo terminar la frase, algunos rayos de sol se colaban por la ventanas... Haciendo que Claude se consumiera en un humo negro que viajó hacia debajo del suelo. Se había ido.

Alois frunció el ceño. Siempre decía que le encantaba el sol, que lo hacía sentir libre. Pero, en aquellos momentos, odiaba la luz. Con toda su alma.

Bien, ya su alma se podía quemar en las llamas del infierno.

**.**

**.**

**.**

(Unos instantes antes)

- ¡S-Se-bas...ti...án! ¡Ya.. no... puedo... Ah... más! ¡Me voy... a... ah... ahhhhhhhhh! - Ciel Phantomhive se apretó más contra la fuerte espalda del mayor. Cerró el ojo derecho, el cual el demonio recién nombrado lamió (-aún cerrado-), mientras sus embestidas se hacían más fuertes. Se corrieron nuevamente a la vez. Ciel entre los dos vientres y Sebastián de nuevo en su interior, como las otras veces que lo habían echo... Menos una, el la cual Ciel había utilizado su virginal boca, la cual aún tenía el sabor de la amarga-dulzona esencia de Sebastián, lo cual no le molestaba en absoluto.

Se derrumbaron jadeantes, Ciel con una media sonrisa satisfecha y cansada y Sebastián con una bastarda sonrisa. Salió con cuidado del interior de Ciel, y llevó su mano a la entrada de este, tal cual como lo estaba haciendo Claude a Alois en ese preciso instante.

Ciel se apoyó sobre sus codos, algo curioso.

- ¿Que estas... a-asciendo? - preguntó en medio de un escalofrío, al sentir -nuevamente- los dedos de Sebastián invadir su lastimado pero acalorado interior.

El demonio no le dijo nada e hizo lo mismo que Claude. Lo único que el dibujó un cuervo, y tal como le pasó a Alois, el dibujo desapareció en el vientre, como si la piel se lo hubiera chupado.

Ciel iba a preguntar nuevamente, pero se vio sorpresivamente volteado por Sebastián, puesto en cuatro patas, a la vez que el demonio mordía un lugar en su espalda, donde una vez Edward le había pegado un hierro caliente, en forma de un circulo con un diseño dentro, que, sino se equivocaba era para traer un demonio especifico...

_Según la leyenda ese demonio era el..._

Unos labios se posaron en su lóbulo, chupándolo, para luego decir unas palabras.

- ... Yo soy el cuervo de ojos rojos... Nos volveremos a ver... My little lord. - con eso desapareció, a la vez que unos rallos de sol inundaban el aula.

_... cuervo de ojos rojos._

**.**

**.**

**.**

Alois se vistió lentamente, haciendo muecas por las punzadas de dolor que tenía muy latentes en el trasero. Cuando se hubo vestido se dio cuenta de que los únicos rastros que quedaban de que la noche no había sino un candente sueño fueron su punzante dolor en el trasero, y un ardor en el vientre y en la lengua. Nada más, ni rastros de sudor, semen, o cualquier otra cosa en la esquina donde Claude lo había poseído rudamente.

Parpadeó con una sonrisa en sus labios y luego buscó con la vista a su mejor amigo, algo asustado por lo que podía haberle pasado, ya que él había corrido con suerte, pero no sabía si el otro demonio lo había devorado de un solo bocado, y no de la manera pervertida.

Pero entonces lo vio.

Estaba en la otra esquina del aula, vestido, con el ojo derecho cerrado, cruzado de piernas de manera elegante y con una sonrisa siniestra en los labios. Fue hasta donde se encontraba Ciel, cojeando.

- ¿Estás bien Ciel? ¿Que te hizo ese demonio a ti? - preguntó sentándose a su lado con cuidado.

Ciel lo miró y le dedicó una sonrisa sincera. Ok, al parecer le había gustado lo que había pasado hacía unas horas. El pelinegro le iba a contestar pero entonces oyeron muchos pasos correr hasta donde se encontraban, junto con eso se escucharon varios comentarios, tales como; ''Ya quiero ver los cadáveres'', ''¿Los habrán desangrado?'', ''¡No puedo esperar más!'', entre otros.

Alois y Ciel se miraron cómplices.

- Te cuento después - le susurró Ciel a Alois antes de que se abriera la puerta del aula. Se tomaron de las manos, en apoyo mutuo, esperando que los hermanos Middleford cumplieran su promesa.

* * *

**N/A: **¡Gomen por la tardanza de un año! (Bueno, desde el año pasado que no actualizo xD) Bueno, quiero decirles que tengo excusa. Yo soy muy propensa a enfermedades, y por eso estuve todo este tiempo enferma y con una terrible depresión, la cual todavía sufro, pero con la cual estoy trabajando con ella... Bueno, no hablemos de eso. Hablemos sobre el fin.

No lo leí antes de ponerlo (flojera total) pero espero que les haya gustado, por que hoy me puse en huelga con los trabajos en mi casa (como la mayoría de las veces -_-U) y lo hice con mucho cariño para ustedes. Y espero que el lemmon no sea tan fuerte... Oh lo que sea. Pero si lo es, es por que quería recompensar mi ausencia de alguna forma. =3

Ok, algunas cosas importantes y algunas dudas sobre el fic.

¿Porqué Sebas-chan y Claude-san (tan sexy's *¬*) le hacen eso en el vientre de Ciel-chan y Alois-chan (tan kawaii mente **ukes** *o*)?

Eso se los responderé en el siguiente capítulo. :D Muchas gracias por los review's, los cuales son mi meta para escribir TOT. ¡Los/Las amo!

Otra cosilla casi sin importancia(?).

¡Bueno, vengo este año cargada de fics!

¡Ahora tengo otra pareja favorita Yaoi de Kuro! =3

¡Diederich X Vicent! ¡Es que son tan askadaskasdks! *¬* Lastima que solo hay un fanfic de ellos en español D= ... Si es que no han puesto más. ... ...

Bueno, me despido por que sino mi padre me da una patada por el trasero por que no me eh ido a bañar todavía... Pero les estaba haciendo/terminando la conti, así que bueno... ¡me voy! ¡Chaw!

* * *

**¡Felices fiestas atrasadas! ¡Navidad! ¡Año Nuevo! ¡Y! ¡Reyes!( Si lo celebran en tu país) =D  
Ojalá les hayan traído doujinshis +18 traducidos al español, SebaCiel y ClaudeAlois *¬*  
. Mis mejores deseos .**

* * *

**¿Reviews?**


	4. Deseo de sangre

**Disclaimer:** Kuroshitsuji no es mío, por que si así lo fuera sería absolutamente todo Yaoi... XD  
**.**

.  
**Título:**_El aula maldita  
_**Parejas: **_Sebastián X Ciel, Claude X_ _Alois.  
_**Género:** _Romance.  
_**Clasificación:** _M_

**.**

.

**Advertencias: **OoC, lemmon, Mpreg.

* * *

**Importante Leer:** Este capítulo es confuso, pero era necesario escribirlo así, mis disculpas.

* * *

**Capítulo Cuatro:  
_- Deseo de sangre -_**

Los gemelos Middleford miraron ceñudos a el rubio y el pelinegro, lo cuales se encontraban sentados en una mesa tranquilos y ambos con una leve sonrisa en los labios. Fruncieron las cejas y giraron levemente sus caras, observando los rostros sorprendidos y decepcionados de sus compañeros. Mierda. Ellos esperaban encontrarse con una masacre de ambos cuerpos. Encontrarlos muertos, desgarrados o desangrados por lo menos. Pero no, allí estaban mirándolos fijamente, casi con burla, eso enfureció a los dos diablillos. Maldito Phantomhive, maldito Trancy.**  
**

- Bueno, nuestros no queridos Middleford, tienen una palabra que cumplir. - habló con orgullo y con burla Ciel. - ¿Nos dejarán tranquilos el resto del año?

Los gemelos maléficos se miraron entre ellos, afilando la mirada y sus rostros aparentemente angelicales se tornaron diabólicos. Volvieron la vista a donde se encontraban Ciel y Alois y sonrieron malignamente.

- Prometimos que dejaríamos de hacer su vida un infierno. - empezó Edward, con una sonrisa siniestra.

- Pero, solo fuimos nosotros. - río Elizabeth con su risa angelical. - Así que.. - miró a los compañeros que se encontraban a sus espaldas. - Ustedes pueden hacer lo que quieran...

Entonces, con un grito de júbilo la multitud de alumnos corrió hasta ellos y allí Alois y Ciel supieron una cosa... Si antes su vida era un infierno... Ahora el infierno sería un paraíso en comparación a lo que se les avecinaba.

Sus manos se apretaron mutuamente, en signo de apoyo mutuo, y miedo...

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

El demonio bebió un trago de vino en su copa de cristal y luego la dejó en la mesa. Fue hasta el espejo que se encontraba en la parte sur de su gran habitación. Se miró de arriba a abajo. Estaba tan perfecto como siempre. Su piel blanca a lo porcelana, sus ojos rojos brillando, su cuerpo cubierto con solo una toalla azul oscura anudada en su cintura y con varias gotas de agua cristalina resbalando por su fuerte pecho y por su cabello azabache. Se veía como siempre. Perfecto para tanto el ojo humano, como para los ojos de los demás demonios. Pero entonces, ¿porqué sus cuernos amenazaban con salir? ¿Porqué sus alas le estaban rasgando la parte interna de los omóplatos? ¿Porqué demonios sus colmillos sobresalían de su boca? ¿Y porqué el sentimiento de destruir, desgarrar y desangrar inundaba su pecho?

Podía sentir como Claude, en la otra habitación, no estaba en mejores condiciones. Podía oír claramente como este descargaba sus ansias de sangre con sus sirvientes. Almas humanas que una vez fueron corruptas y que pidieron la ayuda del demonio para su beneficio. Podía escuchar los gritos de dolor que propinaban, y la carne desgarrada, al igual que el olor de sangre muerta que inundaba el aire llegando a sus fosas nasales.

Se tumbó en su cama, aún húmedo y con la toalla resbalandole por la cadera. Se dispuso a pensar. Esas ansias de sangre las había sentido desde hacía unas dos semanas. Desde que había estado con Ciel Phantomhive más concretamente. Recordó los ojos grandes y tan azules del adolescente, su frágil cuerpo moviéndose debajo suyo, esa sonrisa arrogante que le dedicaba cada vez que de su boca se escapaba un autentico gemido de placer. Sus ronroneos de gato. Era perfecto.

Chasqueó la lengua, mirando su entrepierna abultada. El sexo con ese niño había sido, por mucho, el mejor de su existencia como demonio. Se había adentrado en muchos cuerpos, pero nadie lo había apresado tanto en su interior, hasta hacerlo gruñir de placentero dolor. Y menos un humano.

Como demonio había experimentado muchos tipos de placer, e incluso había querido probar ser el 'sumiso' entre dos hombres. El resultado fue... divertido. Pero era algo que quería olvidar. En definitiva Claude y él no estaban hechos para estar juntos, y menos para tener sexo. Era algo antinatural. Ambos querían dominar.

Volviendo al tema anterior, desde que había vuelto al infierno ese día, había buscado tanto entre sus sirvientes, como en demonios hembra y machos (adultos o con cuerpo menudo) alguien que le hiciera sentir lo mismo que ese humano le había hecho sentir. Había matado a muchos y muchas en esas dos semanas, rompiéndolos por dentro, o simplemente por furia e impotencia de no poder ir y tomar nuevamente a el niño de su propiedad, porque sí. Ya ese niño estaba marcado como suyo. De muchas formas.

Sonrió con maldad al recordar lo que él y su hermano habían hecho. Era cuestión de tiempo para que esos chicos estuviesen con ellos en el infierno... Mientras tanto, su mano vagó por su sexo, envolviéndolo y estrechándolo, recordando aquel apretado interior... Esperando la tan esperada vuelta a escena... Y su venganza definitiva.

.

.

.

Alois y Ciel se encontraban en el baño de la escuela, encerrados, con moretones, rasguños, e incluso con apuñaladas recientes. Tenían temor. Los gemelos del demonio les habían hecho creer que los dejarían en paz, y eso solo era para planear un nuevo ataque contra ellos. Malditos. Los habían marginado durante un año, y, como ilusos habían caído en la trampa de ser aceptados o al menos no maltratados, pero bien, la culpa recaía en su persona, porqué, ¿como confiar en la palabra de alguien que te ha hecho mucho daño durante tanto tiempo? Era completamente estúpido.

Dos semanas. Habían pasado dos interminables e infernales semanas soportando piedras en sus cabezas, insectos en sus comidas, golpes, apuñaladas y demás cosas dolorosas a la cual se le sumaba una terrible enfermedad desconocida que había afectado a ambos, de maneras distintas pero a la vez de igual forma.

Ciel había quedado ciego del ojo derecho, unos días después de haberse acostado con el demonio de ojos rojos, por lo cual ahora tenía que llevar un parche en el mismo y soportar su nuevo apodo 'Tuerto-Phantom'. Y Alois no sentía sabor alguno en la lengua, y la tenía un poco hinchada y algo violeta, como si una araña lo hubiese mordido allí. Eso era lo que les había afectado diferente.

Mas sin embargo, ambos sufrían de unos terribles dolores de cabeza y vientre, mareos constantes y a veces, incluso, las venas ardiendo y sus manos clamando sangre y venganza. Y eso, aunque no lo supiesen, tenía que ver con los demonios.

Ahora se encontraban escondidos en el último cubículo del baño, intentaban abrir la ventana de cristal que estaba atornillada más arriba de la pared del mismo.

- Esto no funciona. - dijo Ciel, tratando por enésima vez de arrancarla con una regla de metal, haciendo de una palanca. A lo lejos se escucharon a los chicos de la escuela, planeando entrar al baño para buscarlos y darle 'el último castigo'. La muerte.

Alois miró a Ciel y este último miró a Alois. El rubio lo miró con terror y Ciel se agitó, tratando abrir sin éxito la puerta de cristal.

_TOM. BADUM_.

Se escuchó cundo los estudiantes enloquecidos echaron abajo las puertas del baño. Alois soltó un quejido de miedo y Ciel intentó con más fuerza el arrancar la ventana. Chasqueó la lengua malhumorado cuando la regla se rompió. Podían escuchar como a cada paso se acercaban al cubículo donde se encontraban.

- No queda tiempo, tenemos que irnos, o nos matarán. - dijo Alois con desespero, poniéndose su chaqueta en el pie y puso sus manos en un tubo que había arriba de ellos e impulsándose dio una patada que rompió la ventana en mil pedazos, justo antes de que abrieran la puerta del cubículo. - ¡Vamos, Ciel! - lo tomó del brazo antes de que lo alcanzaran y se tiró por la ventana, apaciguando el golpe de Ciel con su cuerpo. - ... Au... - se quejó y luego miró a Ciel que, a pesar de haber él caído primero, se había dado en la cabeza con una roca. - ¿C-Ciel, e-estás bien? - preguntó con algo de miedo, al ver un poco de sangre en su frente.

- N-No te preocupes, he pasado por cosas peores. - contestó Ciel algo aturdido, levantándose de encima de Alois y ayudando a este último a ponerse de pié nuevamente.

- ¡Allí están! ¡Síganlos! - escucharon la vos de Edward a sus espaldas, junto con el grito furioso de los estudiantes y el resto de empleados de la escuela que los seguían, como poseídos.

Como muchas otras veces, Alois tomó la mano de Ciel y corrieron lo que sus pies daban hacia el edificio más viejo de la escuela, rumbo al aula maldita. El único lugar donde, sin explicación alguna se sentían protegidos... Lo que no sabían era que los estaban pastoreando hacia ese lugar como ovejas huyendo de un hambriento lobo...

Suerte que ya el sol se estaba poniendo.

.

.

.

Claude tomó por el pelo a la chica rubia que mimaba su miembro con la boca y la tiró al otro lado de su cuarto. Asqueado.

- Lárgate, sino quieres que te mate. - ordenó en tono frío. - la chica obedeció sin chistar, tomando su ropa y yéndose de allí en una bola de humo rojo.

No era lo mismo, aquel jodido niño lo había dejado con ganas sexuales indomables, pero solamente hacia el. Ya ni los grandes pechos de su amante Hannah lo satisfacían. Tampoco el estrecho interior de sus sirvientes trillizos, ni la combinación de ambos juntos. Gruñó y, así desnudo como estaba se fue hasta la habitación de su hermano, la cual estaba al lado de la suya, y entró sin tocar siquiera. Arqueó las cejas al ver a su hermano masturbándose en la cama con una mano y con la otra enterrando sus uñas afiladas en el colchón. Se corrió luego con un fuerte bramido y, Claude pudo jurar, que el bramido era un nombre... Y ese nombre era 'Ciel'.

- ¿Que haces aquí? - preguntó Sebastián limpiándose con la toalla los rastros de su semen.

Claude se sentó a su lado.

- Necesito poseer el cuerpo de aquel rubio nuevamente. Ya no soportó más. Y juro que cuando lo vea, se lo voy a hacer sin compasión... Aquella noche me contuve. Pero esta vez, no lo aré. - dijo sombrío y frío el mayor de ojos dorados.

Sebastián sonrió de medio lado.

- No te preocupes, ya casi es hora de que los veamos, mis espías Finny, Bard y Meirin me lo dijeron... Ya _esos_ quieren verlos muertos. Y sabes lo que significa. - dijo Sebastián, con sus ojos rojos brillando, sedientos de sangre.

Claude asintió.

- Es hora de nuestra venganza...

.

.

.

Ciel y Alois habían podido entrar al aula.. Pero ahora se arrepentían de ello.

- ¿Porqué nos quieren matar? ¿Porqué nos odian tanto? - preguntó Alois llorando, sosteniendo a el herido Ciel entre sus brazos, siendo acorralados en una esquina.

- ... ¿Saben cual es la historia de lo que pasó aquí? - preguntó Edward, refiriéndose al aula.

Alois negó con la cabeza temeroso, y Ciel no articuló palabra alguna, aún aturdido por el reciente golpe en su cabeza. El Middleford sonrió.

- ¿Por qué no le dices tú hermanita? - miró a Elizabeth quien miraba con una aura sombría todo.

- Hace algunos siglos atrás, hubieron dos chicos iguales a ustedes. Hermosos, queridos, adorados por su familias... - Elizabeth sonrió. - Eran sumamente felices y adinerados. - Rió. - Hasta que se mudaron a esta parte Inglaterra. - sus ojos destilaron maldad pura y empezó a hablar de forma extraña. - Llegaron con su porte elegante, sus sonrisas educadas, su caballerosidad... Debido a esto; a una linda chica le agradó uno de ellos, al cual intentó seducir, pero este la rechazó, alegando que no era su tipo. La chica lo dejó pasar, dolida. Pero... - Elizabeth apretó los puños. - Esa linda chica un día vio como los labios del hombre que la había rechazado se besaba con ese otro hombre, el que su hermano decía ser. Esa linda chica lloró y le contó a su hermano mayor lo que había pasado. - Elizabeth miró a Edward, diciéndole con la mirada que continuara con la historia.

Edward asintió, miró a los chicos que estaban atentos a la historia y con los ojos bien abiertos.

- Ese hermano vio a su hermana llorar horriblemente, y, mientras la consolaba, le prometió entre susurros que se vengarían. - se apartó un mechón de pelo de la cara. - Los hermanos escribieron en papeles diferentes. Imitaron las letras de ellos, citándolos al aula 666 a las 12:00 de la media noche. Por curiosos llegaron, se miraron, se preguntaron a la vez que para qué el otro lo había llamado. Y en medio de la confusión que causó esa pregunta... El aula se cerró con llave y, desde una pequeña ventana un cerillo prendido hizo arder el aula llena de gasolina hasta el alba...

- Y con ella los bastardos que hirieron a la chica. - río por ultimo Elizabeth, como niña pequeña, como si fuera inocente.

- ¿Y eso que tiene que ver con nosotros? - rugió Alois con furia, ahora parándose y sosteniendo de la cintura a Ciel para que no se cayera.

Elizabeth achicó los ojos y se acercó a donde se encontraban ellos.

- Ustedes nos recuerdan a ellos... ¡Los ama su familia! ¡Los quiere la sociedad! ¡Dicen todos que son lo mejor! ¡Pero no! - gritó furiosa dando una patada en el suelo. - ¡Nosotros somos los que mandamos aquí! ¡Y ustedes imbéciles, van a morir! - dictó.

Ya la orden estaba dada, los poseídos lo supieron y, con cuchillos de carnicero, lápices y demás, se acercaron hasta donde ellos con sonrisas siniestras en sus caras. El Trancy y el Phantomhive cerraron los ojos, justo cuando el último rayo de sol se escondió...

.

.

.

- Hermano, la hora de los demonios ha comenzado. -risa maléfica.

* * *

**N/A: **¡Uff! Tanto tiempo sin actualizar. Lo siento. Me han pasado muchas cosas desde la última vez que actualicé. Y mi depresión ha aumentado debido a un horrible acontecimiento en mi vida. ... ... Ok, estoy hablando demasiado fino! D: XD Bueno ya, hablando enserio, perdón por la tardanza, desde hace tiempo que tenía el capitulo empezado y no lo había terminado, por falta de tiempo y de ideas. Pero bueeno, el capítulo iba a ser más largo, peeero si lo ponía todo junto no me quedaba nada para el último capítulo que es el próximo . Milagro... O.O Creo que va ha ser la primera vez que termine un fic X3. ... No, ¡Va ha ser la primera vez que termine un fic! ... Ni yo me lo creo. Pero bah, no las aburro más. Me voy, pero no sin avisarles que tampoco se cuando voy a volver a actualizar, por que voy a estar de viaje y no tendré tiempo para escribir... ': Bueno, ahora casi sí, ¡chao!

* * *

** ¡VoletaBlak va a volver a hablar en otra nota!  
**

* * *

**N/A vol. 2(?):** ¡Arigatou por sus Reviews! ¡Son geniales y me llenan de alegría en mis momentos tristes! Espero que este capítulo no los decepcionara porqué, como dije antes de empezar... Era necesario escribirlo así. De esa forma que a veces ni yo misma entendía. Pero bueno, los y las amo a todos los que me leen :D. ¡Si quieren añadirme a facebok el mío está en mi perfil! Allí aviso cualquier cosa que me pase y eso... o.O... Bueno...Besos y abrazos para todos! ¡Chao-chao! ~


End file.
